fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Masuko Sarutomo
Masuko Sarutomo (猿友 益子) is the main protagonist of JUMP! Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Dragon (キュア ドラゴン), the Precure representing Dragon Ball. Her catchprase is "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!". Appearance Masuko has pale skin, blue eyes, and poofy dark magenta hair. She is normally seen wearing a pink shirt with lighter pink accents with a dark pink skirt and an orange and blue jacket over it, she also wears thigh high socks and brown shoes. Personality Masuko is an energetic 14 year old girl who loves cute animals and eating food (Mainly Mango and Peaches), as well as reading manga, mainly romance related. But can be quite clingy at times. She likes being with others and making friends, and is quite knowledgeable of Manga and anime, particularly Magical Girl and Shonen anime. Relationships Precure * Takara Nanami - Masuko and Takara have been friends since they were young, and they aren't afraid to help each other out or hang out, even though Takara can get annoyed at Masuko, she still remains good and close friends with her. * Shinobu Ishikawa - TBA * Miku Shirogane - TBA * Shizuka Jodai - TBA * Hiroko Hayashi - TBA * Scallywag and Plati - TBA Others * Isamu Abe - A boy she has a crush on, Masuko really admires how smart he is, even though Isamu can get pretty annoyed at her. Etymology Masuko - Masuko comes from Masu (益) meaning benefit, or profit, and ko (子) a common ender in Japanese girl names meaning child. Sarutomo - Sarutomo comes from Saru (猿) meaning monkey, referencing Son Goku's monkey like nature, and tomo (友) which can mean friend. Cure Dragon - A dragon is a mythical lizard-like beast that appears in many cultures and folklore, Cure Dragon's name can also reference the title of the manga she represents, that being Dragon Ball. Cure Dragon Appearance Masuko's hair becomes more poofy, lighter, and has an orange ombre and her eyes become pink. She wears a pink and orange outfit with an orange ruffled bodice, white ruffled collar, pink poofy sleeves, a baby pink petticoat under a pink and orange skirt with two orange bows, a baby pink fluffy belt, and a light pink bow with a magenta pink star in the middle located on her chest, she also wears white gloves with pink accents, a big pink and orange bow at the back of her outfit, a small lighter pink bow located in her hair, white knee high socks with orange trim, pink and orange Mary Jane shoes and a pink monkey tail. Transformation She uses her Cure Zine to transform into Cure Dragon. Her power pen is pink. Attacks * Wind Wave - Her first attack and main finisher, it's a large beam of light pink light. * Seven Star Fury - Her main finisher when using the Starlight Rod, it's an attack featuring seven star shaped shots of light at the enemy. * Ultimate Stars Festival - The main group attack of the season, It's a barrage of quick coloured beams, each in a team members colour. Gallery Masako Sarutomo.png|Cure Dragon Her birthday's Goku day by the way!.png|Masuko on her Birthday Ur local lesbians.png|Masuko and Takara Hanging out Trivia * Tiffany originally wanted to name Seven Star Fury "Four Star Fury". * The reason Tiffany made Cure Dragon's hair floofy was to reference the crazy hair shonen manga protagonists can have. * Cure Dragon wasn't originally supposed to have her tail, but due to the tail fitting surprisingly well (And with the creator thinking that the tail was really cute.) the tail was added. * Masuko's birthday references Goku Day, a holiday in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:JUMP! Precure Characters Category:Tiffanychan123's Cures Category:Light using Cures